


[VID] Smallville Season 1

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Season 1, Smallville AU, fake! trailer I made for Years Go By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Fake!Trailer of DCEU Smallville AU Season 1





	[VID] Smallville Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 is always the sweetest, am I right?

Season 1 plot summary:

Lex Luthor is a brilliant accelerated student. Clark Kent, sunny as a beam of sunshine, is 4 years older than Lex. They are classmates in Smallville High School and also best friends. Lex, though occasionally gloomy, has a good heart and helps Clark a lot with his homework. Life appears to be the sweetest except Lex is constantly abused by his father and Clark keeps his secret away which doesn’t really matter to Lex because BvS Lex is so smart he figures out anyway. After the bus accident during their field trip, Lex is confident that Clark is not normal. Thus the young Lex adores his alien friend affectionately. He observes and takes notes in his heart. Lex waits for Clark to tell him because he thinks that if they were best friends, Clark would tell him, eventually, very soon. Because why wouldn’t Clark? Lex doesn’t care Clark’s an alien or not. Clark is his best friend, his only friend. Unfortunately, when Clark turns 17, Jonathan Kent dies in a Summer tornado on the open field. Jonathan’s death is by his own choice, for not wanting Clark to expose himself by saving him, because Jonathan thinks that the world is not ready to accept his alien son. Though Clark respects his father, the death greatly affects him. Lex is shocked, and doesn’t understand why, but seeing Clark so heartbroken and obviously does not want to talk about his father’s death, Lex lets it go. Maybe he just needs to give Clark more time, Lex thinks. But what Lex doesn’t know is that Clark has decided not to tell anybody for the time being. Clark is caught in this guilt paradox that he thinks if he tells anyone, Jonathan’s death will be in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> gifsets:
> 
> <https://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/187039899278/bvs-smallville-season-1-faketrailer>


End file.
